The History of Human-Mobian Relations
by Cy-Fox Unit
Summary: Plotting the way from the 1940s to 2114


The History of Human-Mobian Relations

(Human Calendar – Common Era)

1947 – The Kingdom of Acorn's Floating Island Expedition ends in disaster with its entire fleet of experimental airships destroyed or missing by displacement to Earth. Later research determined that this was caused by the unseating of the Chaos Emeralds from the island's shrine. Three airships were confirmed as to have displaced to Earth, two being being destroyed completely on entry, one making a low altitude crash landing in the Roswell Army Airfield. U.S Army personnel secured the craft, believing it to be of either American, German or Soviet origin.

Acornian survivors were moved to the base hospital. Efforts to stabilize with transfusions would initially seem to work, but incompatability would cause near-immediate death except to the few that received O-negative transfusion. Interviews would determine their racial name, some historical background, the approximate location of their world and their disasterous mission.

Investigation of the Roswell wreckage would lead to the discovery of the seven Chaos Emeralds, which were secreted into the Oak Ridge National Laboratory for study.

1959 – Solid state laser technology is attained by the humans as the fruits of Chaos Emerald structural analysis research yields a new form of glass or crystal that could be combined with rare earth dopants to create laser action.

1978 – Congress approves the Large Space Telescope Project (later known as the Hubble Space Telescope). One unrecorded objective was to focus the telescope upon the Mobia star system, as an attempt to identify the Acornians' planet.

1990 – Hubble is launched and the initial returns are classified, having positively identified Mobia III (later known as Mobius). The gap time between original and public release returns is explained as being taken up to address a flawed mirror in the design.

2001 – First year of the 21st century. United States' War on Terror begins post 9/11.

2003 – U.S-led coalition launches Iraq War as a branch of the War on Terror to depose Saddam Hussein, successful by the end of the year, though the coalition would remain in-country to attempt to stabilize the region.

2007 – Widespread financial systems abuse causes a near buckling of the world economy by recession

2009 – Final term of Bush administration ends, start of Obama administration. De-escalation of surveilliance and war-time programs are a key campaign promise.

2011 – U.S naval special forces terminated Osama bin Laden, a key leader in the organization that enacted the September 11th attacks in 2001. Operations in Iraq are considered to be concluded.

2012 – Obama administration elected to a second and final presidential term.

2013 – Public disapproval of continued secret government surveilliance programs as well as other unaddressed social issues begins to take hold. Polarization within the main U.S political parties creates a gap that is filled in by interest in a new moderate party known as the 2013 Progressive Party.

2014 – '13 Progressive Party ends dominance in the House of Representatives, gains a near sweep in the 33 contested Senate seats of Class 1.

2016 – Elizabeth Warren becomes the first female President of the United States after successfully running under the '13 Progressive Party ticket. The party also captures a majority of the Senate seats in Class 3, securing the majority in the Senate, and enjoying high approval in the House.

2017 – Warren administration officially takes office and begins several de-escalation programs. Among them are a mandate to the Department of Justice to discover and prosecute criminally responsible parties for the previous decade's economic crisis, the suspension of several surveilliance and security initatives (PRISM, Homeland Security operations, CIA drone operations) and redistributing the allocated funds to a new STEM education initative

2019 – Congress passes the PATRIOT Termination Act which is signed into law. Homeland Security is de-funded and some former child agencies return to their pre-DHS assignments (Secret Service to Treasury, Coast Guard to Transportation in peace/Navy in war).

The later Security Efficiency Act places ICE and CIS under the Department of Justice as the Immigration & Customs Bureau (ICB) along with the Federal Protective Service as the Federal Protective Bureau. The Federal Bureau of Investigations (FBI) becomes sole agency responsible for domestic security concerns normally handled by DHS.

The REFLECT Act of 2019 combines the Central Intelligence Agency with the National Security Agency to form the Foreign Intelligence Service, specifically mandating that the new agency is only allowed to focus upon foreign concerns, handing off domestic concerns to the FBI with Congressional and judicial oversight.

2021 – Refit program for the International Space Station is approved and granted a budget amongst its supporting countries. Administration is shifted to the new United Nations Space Agency. Among key refit plans are facilities that allow construction and deployment of craft and equipment directly in space.

2025 – Private MarsOne initative's original projected mission date is pushed back to allow for completion of ISS refits, which are determined to be crucial to mission success. Rocket fuel becomes a new focus of international commerce as fuel companies lobby to be the provider of ISS-based refueling facilities. Companies also speculate on putting their own refueling stations in orbit.

2032 – Block II refit of the International Space Station is completed. The Chaos Emeralds are leased to CERN for research in return for membership and funds for an American version of the Large Hadron Collider. Experimentation nearly causes a catastrophic reaction as the Collider channeled the raw energy of the artifacts, nearly creating the same displacement that shifted the Acornian airships to Earth. An emergency shutdown is forced, causing extensive damage to the machine. CERN member-states meet, sending scientific, military and executive liasons to discuss the classified 1947 discovery and also the LHC failure.

An agreement is struck to go public with the discovery of extraterrestrial life and to request approval by the UN to construct a new station, one with the intent of being compatible with permanent residency in orbit and also with the capability to house and administrate the American particle accelerator project. The accelerator's design is modified to be considerably larger, as its center is determined to be where the distortion began to form. The space station project, codenamed ARK is approved for construction.


End file.
